Strawberry Days
by recchinon
Summary: Collection of sweet/fluffy drabbles about IchixHime. Various rating and genre.
1. Small Matter

**Disclaimer: **Standard Applied

.

**Prompt: **Wound

**Pairing: IchixHime**

**Rating: **K+

**"Small Matter"**

**.**

**.  
**

"You're bleeding."**  
**

She looked up only to meet his worry eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun... this is just a scratch. I can heal it later." She tried to assure the protector, she knew he was just being his usual overprotective self. She didn't hate this overprotective side of him, she actually found it endearing that way, she just didn't want to make him worry too much, "It's just a small matter."

He watched the princess's back as she turned to continue healing the other.

_"It's just a small matter..."_

He muttered, "It isn't to me."

.

**_Author's note:_**

_Just a collection of drabbles. I will try to update daily. I have another IchixHime drabble collection, 'Follow the Hollow' but this one will be all sweet and fluffy. Now, you can request a prompt if you want ^^_

_Recchinon.  
_


	2. Cheesy

**Disclaimer: **Standard Applied

.

**Prompt: Sweet things**

**Pairing: IchixHime**

**Rating: **K+

**"Cheesy"**

**.**

He had always hated anything cheesy. He didn't understand why people love to watch those romance movies. They were too sweet, just like fairytales, enough to give him cavities. Oh, he hated those cheesy scenes where the man promise his woman that he'd do anything for her, even if he had to go to hell, fight the dragons and wizards only to save the woman. How cheesy. He'd even call his woman something like, "My Lady", "Sweetheart", or "My princess".

Oh man, that's so cheesy!

...

...

Wait.

He had gone to 'hell' for her.

He fought those bad guys, heck he even died once.

Plus, he called her...

"Hime?"

"Yes?"

He shook his orange head, pulling the girl closer to him as they sat on the cozy couch on their living room. It was their movie night and they watched the romantic movie she had chosen. Nah, he wouldn't complain. If it could make her happy, he'd live with that.

"Nothing. I just want to call your name."

She giggled.

Well, maybe being cheesy wasn't that bad after all.

.

.

**Author's note:**

My boy kept complaining about me watching romantic movies and told me it was too cheesy. When he watched Bleach, I told him, "Don't you know how cheesy Bleach could be when it comes to Ichigo and Orihime's relationship?".

.

Recchinon


	3. Oh Really?

**Disclaimer : **Standard Applied

.

Prompt: Realization

Pairing: Ichixhime

Rating: K+

"**Oh, really, Ichigo?"**

**.**

"I just notice something."

Rukia didn't look at him, she was busy with her shoujo manga. However she managed to respond him with a low 'hm'.

He sighed. He didn't know why he thought ut was a good idea to talk about this with her. He had no idea.

"I think…" he gulped, "I like Inoue."

Rukia rolled her eyes, still didn't bother to look away from her precious manga, "Oh, really?" She didn't sound excited at all, "Wow, **no body**noticed that, Ichigo."

.

Author's Note:

Yeah, tell us Ichigo.


	4. Strong

**Disclaimer : **Standard Applied

.

Prompt: Weakness

Pairing: Ichixhime

Rating: K+

**Strong**

**.**

She wondered what made people thought that Orihime Inoue was just a damsel in the distress. People always thought of her as someone incapable, as someone weak. True, Orihime wasn't fighting, she preferred to heal, but Orihime was not weak. She wasn't weak.

Rukia wondered what had made people thought that the auburn her was weak, because she knew for some reason: she wasn't weak.

"Kurosaki-kun... You shouldn't be picky!"

"But I don't like paprika, Inoue."

Rukia and the other watched the lovers of two weeks with amused look on their face.

Orihime sighed and pouted, Rukia could see how the orange haired strawberry got alwarmed by this simple gesture of his girlfriend.

"Don't you think about its feeling?"

"Eh.. W-what?"

"Kurosaki-kun..." she pointed at the abandoned paprika on his lunch box, "You hurt Paprika-san's feeling."

Her eyes were so big.

One...

She counted in her mind.

Two...

The boy was still looking at the gray eyed girl, he looked troubled.

Three!

Rukia knew he loathed paprika.

"Argh, ok! I understand!"

Orihime clapped her hands when he ate the paprika without any further protest. Rukia watched the scene with a smirk on her face.

_Oh yes, Orihime Inoue is really strong!_

_.  
_

**Author's Note:**

My readers, for your information, I lived in Indonesia and to be exact I live in Yogyakarta and here we had a volcano eruption and if you haven't chacked the news, it's kind of bad. I will be busy these days to work as a volunteer here. I can't promise I can update fast. If thing gets better I will update but for now, I hope you pray for us. The other day, there was Tsunami in another province here and hundreds people died. I would appreciate if you pray for us.

#prayforIndonesia.

Thank you.

Recchinon.


	5. Stay

**Disclaimer : **Standard Applied

.

Prompt: Protector

Pairing: Ichixhime

Rating: K+

**Stay  
**

**.  
**

"Stay."

"No, I will go with you."

"Stay."

"No! I want to fight beside you!"

"Inoue..."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

He looked into her stubborn eyes. He knew it wouldn't be easy for him to make her stay but however he didn't want her to follow him. He would do anything to make her stay.

"You know this is serious, you could get hurt..." he tried to explain to her.

"So could you!" She insisted, "Let me go with you!"

"I can't fight while protecting someone else."

She looked at him.

A burden.

He knew she thought of herself as a burden, this time he would not say anything to change her idea about it. He needed her to think that way.

"I'm sorry, Inoue... I can't fight with all of my power with you around..."

That was a lie.

A big lie.

The truth was the opposite. With her by his side he would win. He would not lose with her by his side because he would not let anyone hurt her. He couldn't lose with her by his side. But still...

...she could get hurt.

If she stayed by his side he would win.

But she could get hurt too.

Was it worth to do?

Would he take the risk?

"Inoue..."

She bit her lower lips.

"Stay..."

_...by my side._

_._

_**Author's note:**_

Hi it's me! Sorry late. The condition isn't getting better and even it's getting worst these last ten days. Hundred people died and my campus building has to be closed. I stayed there to work until few days ago, I went to my parents' house in another island to evacuate myself.

It was like starring a Hollywood disaster movie, whole town was like some ghost town in Resident Evil or Silent Hill. Oh well, if thing is getting better I would go back to the town next week anyway.

Oh by the way, if you are interested in cosplay stuff, you can visit my deviantart or cure account (you can find it on my profile page). I was cosplaying as Rukia and Orihime too :)

Thanks for reading anyway!

Recchinon


	6. Name

**"Name"**

**.  
**

"Kurosaki-kun,"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kurosaki-kun~"

There were many ways of how the auburn haired princess called the scowling boy. Sometime she would say his name while pouting, sometime she would say it sheepishly. He liked it, all the way she called his name, he loved it. He loved to hear her childish tone, her sing-song one or even her angry one. But his favorite was one when she was under him, screaming his name in pleasure with sweat on her face and arms circled around his body.

"K-kurosakih-kuuuun!"

Oh, yeah he loved it.


	7. Unhealthy

**Unhealthy...**

.

Loving her was like a sickness.

Watching her turned something like walking down the stairs into a life-dead situation or watching her putting those poisonous things she called food into her mouth... He had faced so many enemies before but he had never been more scared than when she accidentally tripped on her own feet on the stairs or when she said she accidentally eat some expired food... That was not healthy, she could kill him just by making him worried about her.

"You should take care of yourself more, Inoue."

They had been dating for five months now, however they still called each other not by their first name. It didn't matter for both of them, they felt more comfortable this way.

Orihime put down her cup of tea and looked at her boyfriend confusedly, "Yes?"

She was dropping by from her part time job, brought him and his family some breads from the bakery where she works after school. She had come to his room quite often now, though nothing further than a kiss had ever happened, but she still felt somehow uneasy and shy. She blushed every five minutes for every little thing he said or did.

"What happened with your forehead?"

"Oh this..."

She touched his forehead. So, he realized it though she though she had covered the bruised with some make ups. He was scowling and demanding her to answer him honestly. She could never lie to him, he would know right away.

"Err... lamp post?"

He sighed.

Again.

If he could, he would go with her wherever she go just to make sure she didn't do anything hurt herself. She made him worry. This wasn't healthy for him. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. He massaged his temples with one hand.

Loving her was really really bad for his heart.

It was not healthy...

"Inoue..."

"Kurosaki-kun!" when he opened his eyes, she had been there, five inches from his face, "I am so sorry?"

"E-eh?" he blushed.

They had been together for almost half a year and he still wasn't used with her being this close with him.

"I will never kiss any lamp post anymore!" She said seriously.

He was about to asked her what she was talking about when her lips were suddenly on his. She circled her hands around his neck and kissed him hard. He didn't understand why she kissed him but who was he to deny the goddess... In less than a second, his body had reacted in its own mind. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeper.

Loving her was not healthy at all.

It was addicting.


	8. Pick up Lines

Pick up lines.

.

.

"Hey, Hime, I wanna tell you something."

The beautiful girl nodded. Smilling and telling him to go on. She, after all, kind of knew what he was going to say. Lately he had been really romantic to her, or at least trying to be, since all of his attempts to be romantic was kind of... Funny. Well, Orihime DID appreciate it but it was so funny and she couldn't help but to laugh at his pick up lines.

It must have been Chizuru who had been accusing him being too rough and not romantic at all. Something she said during their lunch break had made Ichigo wanted to proof her that he could be romantic too. Though Orihime had told him, protecting her and daring himself to eat her cooking were the most romantic things ever, he wouldn't stop trying.

"I wanna say two words."

Orihime nodded. She bit her inner cheek, trying not to show him any sign that she was ready to laugh.

"Okay?" Orihime smiled sweetly, what's it?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "I... I love you..."

Orihime smiled, that wasn't as cheesy as what she had thought. She kind of liked it when he said he loved her, though at some point it did sound out of character of him.

Then she realized something.

"Ara," she scowled, "that's not two words, Ichigo-kun..."

Ichigo nodded, his cheeks were red, "Well, because you and I are one."

This time she really laughed.


	9. change the world

Prompt: understand

Tittle: Change the world

She understands. Kuchiki Rukia is an important person for him. She understands and she doesn't plan to do anything to change it.

She understands, there's no need to be jealous. Because she understand, he is who he is now is because of Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia gave him power, he owed her, he would always owes her for that.

He understands that she understand how important is a friend for him but he hopes that she understands one more other thing. That even if Rukia was the one who changed his world, Inoue Orihime would always be the one who makes his world goes around.


	10. Pretty Beautiful

**Pretty Beautiful**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo didn't understand why did it matter to those guys. Keigo and Mizuiro for example, they kept saying this girl is pretty, that girl is sexy... He didn't understand, those girl looked same to him. They looked okay, nothing less and nothing more.

Those girls were pretty, those girl were sexy, so what? He wasn't a gay and he wasn't blind so he could see that much but he didn't understand why did Keigo make a fuss about it. They were girls, it was normal and natural for them to be pretty.

"Ichigo!" Keigo started to whine when Ichigo gave no reaction to what he said, "Do you hear me?"

"I'm listening Keigo..." Ichigo grunted, to prove it he repeated what his classmate had said earlier, "You said that Ayaya is pretty, right?"

Keigo folded his arms and raised a brow, so he was actually listening. Ichigo hadn't said anything much since they entered the fast food restaurant and looked like having stuff in his mind, so he thought he wasn't listening.

"What's wrong with you? You don't like Ayaya?" Keigo made a face as if Ichigo's bland comment had insulted his idol, Aya Matsuhara or Ayaya, "Even Mizuiro thinks Ayaya is pretty!"

"She is pretty," Mizuiro said while still typing on his mobile phone, "she's just not my type."

"Well, I didn't say she's not pretty..." Ichigo said honestly, "She's okay."

Keigo groaned, "She's more than okay!"

"Maybe, she's not Ichigo's type," Mizuiro roled his eyes, "Right?"

"Well," Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo, you're not gay, are you?" Keigo looked at his friend with a worried look.

"Shut up, Keigo!" Ichigo growled, "I am not gay!"

"Proof it!"

"Test me!"

Keigo grinned, "So, what do you think about Ayaya?"

"She's pretty."

"Maki Horikita?"

"She's cute."

"Mao Asada?"

"She's cute."

"Erika Sawajiri?"

"She's pretty."

"Yui?"

"She's pretty."

Mizuiro still focused on his mobile but he was listening his half-crazy friends naming so many female idol while his orange haired friend responding with such an annoyed tone. Ichigo kept saying 'cute' or 'pretty', so he actually had some interest toward females. He wasn't a gay and deep inside, Mizuiro was relieved because usually gay people had some hot for him.

Keigo was about to name another female celeb when Mizuiro beat him to it.

"How about Orihime Inoue?"

Both Ichigo and Keigo looked at the black haired womanizer. Keigo looked confused while Ichigo looked slightly red.

"Why Inoue? She's not an idol!"

"She's our school idol," Mizuiro smiled, finally he looked away from his phone "so?"

Keigo looked at Ichigo and grinned when he realized how red he'd become.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"She's beautiful."


	11. Charming

Charming

.

He got bad days too. In fact, today was a bad day for him too.

Ichigo had never really considered Uryuu as a bestfriend but he never thought of him as an enemy, or a rival. It just seemed that the other guy had hated him for no reason.

Oh he hated Ichigo for some reasons actually.

Ichigo knew, since the beginning Uryuu had something against shinigami. He'd always been kind of rude toward Ichigo, maybe that was because he hated shinigami and Ichigo was a subtitute shinigami. But his hatred had become worst lately, ever since he dated Orihime officially last week.

Ichigo didn't dream that Uryuu would like him, but actually, tough he wouldn't admit it, he had always wanted to be friend with him. But apparently Uryuu didn't want to be his friend.

"You look upset..."

"I have a bad day."

It had been a week since Orihime and Ichigo started going out but he had walked her home for more than two months now. As usual, they were just walking side by side while talking about random things. He still hadn't got the gut to hold her hand.

"Why?"

Ichigo sighed.

"I think Ishida doesn't like that we go out."

Orihime giggled.

Ichigo scowled.

"What?"

Still smiling she looked at him, "You think he is jealous?"

He blushed.

He didn't want it too sound like that. He meant that...

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just think he didn't need to jealous. I wasn't as smart as him. And well, I won't admit it in front of him, but he does have the look, doesn't he?"

Orihime laughed.

"What?" Ichigo growled, "I didn't intend to make it sound so gay. Listen..."

"No, you listen," Orihime stopped laughing and poke his chest playfully, still smiling, "he did have a reason to be jealous."

Ichigo furrowed his browed, "Yeah?"

"Because you are charming!" She grinned, "that a reason."

Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Me? Charming?"

"Uh huh..."

He blushed again.

Orihime thought that he was charming. That was the first time he listened this. No one had ever told him that he was charming. No, he never thought that he was charming. What the heck...

Looking at her smiling face, Ichigo felt warm.

He had a bad day but a word from his beautiful girlfriend was enough to make everything right again.

She thought that he was charming.

Who cared about what the rest of the world might think of him.

He had had a bad day.

But she had turned it into a nice day.

He was shy but he tried to hold her hand as they continue walking.

"Ah, and you are also funny, Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo frowned, he was funny?

"Your scowl is funny."

He knew it.

Just because he charmed this girl, didn't mean the other thought that he was charming.

Oh, but she was all he ever needed. So this was great.


	12. secret plan

"I don't understand, Ichigo," Rukia started her complaint, "we all know that there is a public swimming pool in Karakura..."

The orange haired high school student who sat next to her pretended not to hear the complaint, but the other people would not let him off the hook with no explanation. A good one for sure.

Ichigo could feel a pair of violet eyes were glaring at him, he had no choice but to say something, "yeah, of course I know that, now shut up I am trying to sleep."

"Of course you would want to sleep!" Rukia started again, their friends didn't try to stop her complaint, probably because they shared the same thought, "We have to ride this train for 2 hours! It took 4 hours in total, we have to go back before dinner time, and we only have an hour or so to enjoy the pool!"

Ichigo smirked, "well then we should enjoy it to the fullest."

A black haired man who sat on the seat row in front of him sighed, "Kuchiki-san's right, Kurosaki, we're wasting our time. We shouldn't have let you to choose the pool."

"Oh shut up Ishida," Ichigo growled, "you would like the place! The public pool in Karakura has no giant slide and bubble pool. I've been there, it's a great place, right Chad?"

The giant who sat next to Ishida gave him a thumb up.

"But still it's too far!" Rukia insisted.

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo growled. Why the hell this shinigami had to sit next to him. Her loud voice was deafened him.

A small chuckled come from the girl who sat next to the black haired girl. Four paired of eyes looked at her questioningly.

"What's funny, Inoue-san?"

"Oh, no, I am just thinking..." Orihime giggled.

Oh yeah, why the hell it has to be Rukia who sat next to him.

"I don't know that Kurosaki-kun would be so excited about a giant slide."

Ichigo's face turned red but he said anything. The president of student council who sat in front of him looked at him knowingly. He let out something that _almost _sounded like a snort. Yeah, always being the smartass.

"Ah, I believed it's not the only reason, Inoue-san."

"Whatever, Ichigo!" Rukia huff-ed, started complaining again, "me and Orihime have bought new cute bikini, and now we can only wear it for... What? An hour? That's not..."

Suddenly, she understood it.

"Ah..."

Uryuu smirked.

Chad hid a smile.

Rukia snorted.

Ichigo tried to pretend to sleep.

Orihime was confused.

"So, that's the real reason..." Chad was unable to hid his smile anymore.

Ichigo didn't say anything. Still pretending to sleep.

"We had to waste four hours just because of this?" Uryuu shook his head, he was frowning but somehow he sounded amused.

Orihime had no clue at all.

Not until Rukia decided that it was funny to say it out loud.

"You don't want to let Orihime wear the bikini for too long in public!"

The auburn haired girl gasped. Slowly but sure, her face turned redder than watermelon.

She wasn't the only one, though. The guy who was pretending to sleep was however redder than her.

They had known his real plan.


End file.
